Here we go again
by tophias
Summary: Bella just graduated highschool, but somehow she starts to fall for her Gf's college teacher... Ms.Brandon."Ohhhh Crap... this is so f*cking wrong!" Lemons eventually. Enjoy. Femmeslash. Don't like, don't read. Bellice  B/A


**Sooo… im kinda knew at this stuff so maybe you could help me a little with all this stuff. There will be lemons eventually… this is NOT a happy ending story. You can flame if you want… Everything is on Bella's POV. Give it a try and if you want me to continue I will. Thanks for your time and please enjoy! :D.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.<br>**  
>Hello there you … people? Ok… <em>this<em> is where everything changes for me.

I was very in love with her or at least that's what I thought I was… She had long wavy hair but she didn't like it so she straightened it up. Either way she looked GORGEUS, I mean come on! She got one hell of a body. She wasn't as tall as me but still I dreamed of marrying her. How did we meet? I was at school and she was in college. Her name was Mara and she came from Argentina.

But this isn't a story about how we met… this is a story about how fucked up life can be.

Here I was… I've just graduated from that horrible school I was. "FINALLY" I thought. No more staring from others, no more girls gossiping about me… Being a Lesbian in Phoenix wasn't that much fun. But I wasn't going to stay here ! First of all I hate sun and warmth. I would gladly move to Finland and be among Yeti's all the time. Either way I was going somewhere similar, a little town called Forks… Spoons, Knifes whatever. I was in my mom's van looking through the window and listening to music… you know The Kooks – ? Anyway! I was listening to that shit while we headed to the airport, why was I heading to Forks? My dad lived there, and my girlfriend too. It was such an easy decision to go there and study medicine while I'm near my hot girlfriend.

"BELLA!"

"ehhh? Whets up?" I jumped a little and looked at my mom.

"We are already here princess" my mom said as she opened the van's back door. My mom was the best mom in the world; she was my only friend apart from Jacob. She already knew I was a lesbian, and she didn't take well at first but as time passed she got used to it. Who she never liked was Mara, she told me I deserved better… ok? She was HOT and a really good person… (At that time that's what I wanted to believe).

"Oh… ok mmm… Am I forgetting something?... cell phone? Check, IPod and Laptop? Check, Medicines? Check!, Smokes? DOUBLE CHECK!."

"mmm…. I don't like you smoking, and you know that Bella, just try not to smoke too much ok? I will really miss you, you'll always be my little baby" She kissed my cheek sweetly and gave me a big hug. I was worried about her, even though she would be fine with my brother, Ryan. He was 12 and a very irritating little brother. "Raaaaaawwwrr" I hugged my mom back almost lifting her. "I will miss you too crazy mom" She smiled and stepped away so I could tell my brother goodbye.  
>"Can I take your room and the computer?" He asked… Such a sweetie isn't he?<p>

"No you can't" he was going to start making faces but then I laughed "Yeah… I think you can, just don't destroy anything!" He hugged me too and I patted his back and gave him a kiss on the head. He was my favorite person. It hurt to see my family waving at me goodbye but I knew this was best for me. Suddenly realization hit me.

"Oh crap… I'm on my own now. This is going to be so awkward"  
>Saying that I went and took the plane. I'm on my way to Spoons town… I mean Forks.<p>

"mmmm… waaaaaa!" I stretched as I went off the airport to meet my dad. Charlie was… kind of thinking I was still a baby. That sucked. I played Pokemon white and Yu-gi-oh on my laptop through the whole flight and then read my book of "Game of thrones". I'm kind of a weird little fellow but that doesn't matter, I get used to been the weirdo. I put on my green lantern hoodie since it was cold outside. Finally! No more sun!  
>"Hey Char… dad" I wasn't used to calling him dad, but I tried and felt weird about it I just tensed a little bit and heard him sigh.<p>

"You can call me Charlie, Bells" He said trying to pull off a smile. He failed.

"Oh… ok I guess" yeeeeey communication with someone you haven't seen since you were 8 years old. And I'm 18 now... make the math.

He started talking about Forks and his job as the chief of police. I wasn't really paying attention I just wanted to meet my cute girlfriend and fill her with lots of kisses.

"Here we are bells, be careful the floor is kind of wet, you might slip" ok? … I'm not such a klutz anymore! I could perfectly walk across the… "Fuck! Ouch…" I stood up again and Charlie tried to hold his laugh. "Told you kiddo" I laughed too, it was a funny sight.

"hahahahaha, that's the Bella I remember" A voice came from beside my father.

"JACOB! DUUUDEEEE". I high fived him with all my strength and ended up hurting myself instead. "Owww fuuuuuuu..."

"Hehe, it kinda hurt me too, I'm starting to feel tingles in my hand and that's not good."

"That's because you are such a pussy, man." He smiled and walked to pick up my stuff and helping me getting it upstairs.

Me room was … so white! That is one of the things I need to change.

"I'm about to get blind here, too much light" Jacob complained, jeesh! Stop bitching.

"I know… I think I will start unpacking my stuff and making this room resembles me." I grinned.

"You'll just have to shit on the walls to do so"… He laughed and I send a death glare at him "die" I whispered while I hit him with a pillow.

"BELLLAAAAAA COME HERE" Charlie called

"COMIIIIING!" I answered "Come on Jake, let's go"

The first thing I saw was a big red pickup truck outside the house. Mom always wanted me to have a car but she wanted me to buy it and see what is like to work hard. I was a pretty good driver too; I liked driving a little fast with my mom's car. Charlie waited for my response and I just grinned and hugged him really hard. "Thanks dad, you rock" I mean come on! I have my own car now! It wasn't a racecar or anything but a car none the less. Jacob hopped on the front seat next to me. I was really happy, now I could go visit my lady anytime I wanted.

"This is cool now you can take me anywhere!"

"Yeah… I am fucking ecstatic, I can also run you over with this, you know?" We both laughed, Jake was my best friend and we were going to go to the same college to study the same career. I usually thought I was full of bad luck, well?... _fuck the bad luck_.

"Hey my love" I hugged Mara and trailed butterfly kisses down her neck and then bit her playfully. I always liked to tease her.

"Heeeey! No! Don't do that! Stop it Bella! It's ticklish!" Ohhhhh ticklish she said? We will know who is ticklish! I started to run my fingers through her sides and making funny dog noises. She started to move like a worm, kicking everywhere and suddenly her elbow hit my jaw and the tickles stopped.

"IM SOOOO SOOORRRYYY! Bella are you fine?"

"mmm… I think so" I opened my mouth and a crack sound came out from my jaw. "Now it's right"

"OMG that's so … weird" She didn't like it when I cracked my fingers and even less my jaw.

She came over to my house on Saturday since Charlie wasn't here, he went off to try and see who stole money from a little store. Mara was the first girl I ever loved and trusted. She was my whole life. Sometimes she was a pain in the ass too.

"You didn't answer my text messages… " Not again… She always complains about me not calling her every fuckin' day! I mean… come on! I've just arrived here!

"oh… ammm I was unpacking stuff, sorry love…"

"You didn't call me either, I don't matter to you, do I?" what the hell?

"what are you talking about? of course you matter to me! I love you!"

"mmm… really? Ok then. I'll try to believe you this time. Hug me and fill me with kisses like you used to" She giggled.

I started kissing her face, her little nose, her cheeks, forehead, hands and neck. I followed a path of light kisses from her neck to her jaw and finally her lips. The kiss got deeper, she parted her mouth to allow me to play with her. We fought for dominance… sometime I won, sometimes she won. Tonight? I won. She didn't like it when I won and the kiss ended quickly. I got myself off her and rested in my bed. She cuddled besides me and used my arm as a pillow. This for me was heaven.

"Tell me about your day" I whispered in her ear with my eyes closed.  
>"Yesterday I had Contemporary History with this stupid teacher and he wants to fail me in everything I do! I was with Ely and she walked me to my next class which was with this cute teacher." Cute teacher? Hmmphh… I shifted uncomfortably "She has a crush on that teacher; she looks like a student also. I think she is a lesbian you know? Or at least she is bi! I really don't know but that's how she looks like. She is really cute and stylish" I'm starting to get jealous of this teacher, maybe I should meet her? "She has short spiky black hair and she's really thin and so pale too! But I like her. She is a good teacher, she knows her stuff"<p>

"And what does she teach?" I started having certain curiosity to this teacher of hers.

"Introduction to Digital Media, her name is Alice Brandon"

"You should stop talking about her, I'm starting to get jealous" With one move I was on top of her with a smirk on my face. My eyes got darker and we started kissing.

While Mara was sleeping in my arms, I stared at the roof wondering if I'll ever meet that teacher. Don't think so because I am going to study medicine and Mara is studying Communications and publicity, suddenly I realized that I was thinking about meeting this teacher of hers more than thinking about Mara, it felt wrong and right at the same time. Something drew me to her.  
>No. I loved Mara, I should stop thinking about Alice… even though I really wish I could see her. STOP! You don't even know her! Just go to sleep and shut the fuck up. So I did. You know what? I dreamt about meeting Alice.<p> 


End file.
